The Revenge of the Triangle
by DrWho2
Summary: This is the sequel to the 1st story The Death Triangle. Enjoy!


A Weird Discovery

Nikki was very taken-back by James' aggression

But she didn't push it further because she knew he had anger issues.

"Hey honey what's the matter?" Nikki asked brushing his hair with her fingers

"Oh nothing," James replied, "Its just I thought I'd be happy now she's dead, but now I feel weird"

"Uhhh you haven't been on drugs have you? Nikki asked.

"Heck no, I'm no druggie," he yelled, "But I want to do it."

"Umm do what…" Nikki replied

"Get drunk, I wanna forget all about that lying beeping beep" James said.

But before Nikki could reply with a sarcastic comment, she saw a black figure stumbling towards them.

"Shoot, its Lily. I thought she was dead" mumbled James.

It was Lily stumbling towards them muttering something.

"Oi, you lot, why didn't you save me" yelled the half dead Lily, "Wait till I tell the headmaster"

"Hey, you better not rat on us you half dead freak" Nikki and James yelled together.

Lily's eyes watered, "Why are you two people always so horrible to me, you always get up my butt. No wonder I want to die"

"Get up my butt?" Nikki wondered.

"Look we are really like real sorry ae, but you have to chill out" James said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't handle everything" replied Lily.

Now Nikki was getting really peeved with all this lovey dovey stuff she touched her pocket lightly.

She wondered if it was the right time to pull the trigger.

They stood apart from one another; soon they fell into one another's arms.

Now this was all terribly upsetting for Nikki who was feeling rather left out.

She quickly reached for the gun and pulled it to Lily's head.

"What are you doing with a gun you retard?" yelled James

"Err I know some people, they give me the stuff." Nikki replied

"Please Nikki, you don't know what you are doing" wept Lily.

"Why where you getting you what with Lily, you where with me." Cried Nikki to James.

"I'm sorry; it's just, just well I don't know. We just clicked; we had a thing you know." Said James worried.

"What thing, tell me!" yelled Nikki pulling the trigger at Lily's head.

Suddenly Lily remember the self defence Lord Voldemort had taught her.

She kicked round and head butted Nikki the gun went flying.

Lily lunged for it but missed because Nikki pounced on it first.

"We will scream and tell the headmaster you crazy girl" yelled James.

"Then if you start doing that I shall have to exterminate you both" Nikki smiled.

BANG!!! A big explosion darkened the air.

James fell to the ground motionless, dead with blood everywhere.

"Omg!!! James? If he's dead than I shall have to die with him. I can't live without him. Give me the gun!!! Lily whispered.

Nikki happily handed Lily the gun; she wondered if she had done the right thing.

"Oh no!" she thought she might pull the gun at me.

"Bang!" the gun went again,

This time Lily was holding the gun.

Lily dropped to the ground on top of James dead.

Yey Nikki thought!

"Oh no!" she whispered

"Every one is going to tell on me!" she yelled

She quickly raised the gun to her forehead.

BANG the gun went again for the 3rd time.

Nikki dropped to the ground on top of Lily and James.

A few days later…

Nearby a serial killer and his girlfriend were walking along and doing their thing.

"Oh look honey there's a gun!" said the man.

"Umm honey… Put that gun down. Ewwww there are like rotting bodies there look three of them!" said the girl nervously as the man picked the gun up.

"Hey lets go on a killing spree, how about that school Hogwarts there is at least 1000 kids there"

"No way! I've already got five criminal records and you have got at least fifty two"

"Oi don't you disagree with me, I'm the boss of you"

"No your not, I'm not a baby I can make my own decisions

"Say your prayers dummy"

BANG as the girl dropped dead to the ground.

BANG as the man shot himself.

A few days later.

Lucius was walking down to the river bank where he saw the corpses of James, Lily, Nikki, one of the F.B.Is most wanted man and some other girl he didn't no.

"Omg he said if I tell everyone they will all think it is me I can't live with that!!!" and once again he slowly raised the gun to his head.

But before the trigger had been pulled the head master saw him.

"Mr Lucius, just what an earth do you think you are doing" yelled the head

"I'm sorry, I saw all these dead people and I thought if I confessed that I would be executed" gabbled Lucius.

"Well don't you worry Mr you will be executed. You shall be hung!"

"Noooo I am in love with Professor Flitwick"

"That is more of a reason why u shall die"

So in a short while Lucius was hunt. It only took a few seconds.

Professor Flitwick got so upset and depressed that he insisted that he shall be put to death aswel.

Now time had passed since the deaths of Lily, Nikki and Lucius and everyone was getting on with their lives slowly.

It was soon time for the funerals of the teenagers.

The funerals went past quickly but soon the teachers and professors began to notice something.

Everyone was beginning to feel depressed and no-one knew how.

Suddenly….


End file.
